This invention relates broadly to vehicle seat construction, and, more particularly, pertains to the integration of a seat belt into an emergency vehicle seat.
Seats of emergency vehicles, as with other passenger vehicles, are required to include some type of seat belt assembly which fits across the upper torso of a seat occupant for helping to restrain the seat occupant in the event of an accident. Such seat belt assemblies are typically remotely secured to various anchorage points of the vehicle""s body.
When using emergency vehicle seats, such as those which store a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA), it is often necessary to change the position of the seat within the emergency vehicle cab. However, the existing anchoring of the seat belt to the vehicle sometimes make it more difficult to access and use because of this remote placement off the seat. In addition, the existing anchoring of the seat limits the flexibility in cab design of the emergency vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to replace existing emergency vehicle seating systems that use a seat with a remote mounted seat belt to make seating placement more flexible and remove separate safety belt anchorage points on the vehicle. It is further desirable to integrate a seat belt into an emergency vehicle seat frame which is designed to protect the seat belt path and provide attachment points for belt rollers and a clip on cushioning arrangement which enhances the comfort of a seat occupant while preserving the aesthetics on the rear of the seat.
The present invention is directed to an improved seat construction that has particular application for use in a fire truck or other rescue or emergency conveyance vehicle. The seat advantageously provides both the safety and comfort of the seat occupant whether or not an SCBA is installed to the rear of the seat. The invention is a cost-effective solution for securing an occupant of the emergency vehicle to a seat during transit.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an integrated seat belt for an emergency vehicle.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an emergency vehicle seat frame for protectively mounting a seat belt wherein the frame has multi-functional channels.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an emergency vehicle seat which combines an integral seat belt with a removable cushion arrangement on the back of the seat.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an integral seat belt structure for an emergency vehicle which is easy to access and use irregardless of the changing position of the seat in the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an emergency vehicle seat with a symmetrical frame which will allow placement of the seat either on the driver or passenger side of the vehicle, and which will permit locating a seat belt in a channel on either side of the seat.
In one aspect of the invention, a seat has a tubular frame for supporting a seat cushion and a back spaced apart cushioning arrangement, and an enclosure connected to the frame adapted to store a self-contained breathing unit therein. The invention is improved by a seat belt structure integrated into the seat and having a first run protectively enclosed inside the frame and a second run extending along the back cushioning arrangement. The attachment structure is disposed internally of the frame for enabling removable mounting of the back cushioning arrangement. The frame member includes a pair of spaced apart channels, each being C-shaped in cross section and having a pair of inner and outer side walls connected by a rear wall so that each channel is open at a forward end thereof. Each of the channels has a bar extending transversely across the side walls and the bar provides a mounting surface for upper hook structure on the back cushioning arrangement. Each of the channels also has a brace extending downwardly and forwardly therefrom and providing a support surface for lower hook structure on the back cushioning arrangement. The back cushioning arrangement is comprised of a pair of bolsters, each extending substantially the entire height of one of the channels, and a pair of side cushions, each being received in a recess formed in a respective bolster. A pair of cages is mounted upon top ends of the channels, one cage having a rotating bezel with a guide slot for guiding the seat belt structure therethrough. The channels have symmetrical structure such that the first run of the seat belt structure may be positioned in either of the channels. Each of the channels has increasing cross section from top to bottom.
In another aspect of the invention, an emergency conveyance seat includes a frame for supporting a seat cushion and a back cushioning arrangement. The frame includes a pair of spaced apart channels connected by an enclosure adapted to receive a self-contained breathing unit. The channels provide attachment structure for mounting the back cushioning arrangement thereon. One of the channels provides a protective housing for an elongated seat belt webbing having one end attached to a retractor positioned within the channel and a second end connected to a lower portion of the frame. The back cushioning arrangement is removably connected to the channels by clip-on structure cooperable with the attachment structure. The top end of one channel is provided with a rotatably mounted slotted cage for guiding seat webbing therethrough.